Nicancil Bej
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: La historia de un país la construyen todos sus habitantes. Incluso aquellos de los que no se tiene conciencia. En ciertos momentos importantes para los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, cierta familia de magos ha estado allí, intentando vivir su vida y al mismo tiempo, queriendo ayudar.


_**Renuncia de derechos:** Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La familia Nicté, sus Legados y demás datos sobre la magia en México que se presentan aquí sí son de mi propiedad, por lo que solicito que se respeten como tal._

* * *

**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Más Allá de Reino Unido", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

_**Legado:**__ conocido en el pasado como "Don", dícese de una habilidad innata que se manifiesta en los integrantes de la Ilustrísima Familia Nicté, cuyo origen se estima en los inicios de la era prehispánica. Antes se le consideraba una variación de la magia propia de cada individuo en aras de su supervivencia; conforme pasó el tiempo, los Nicté fueron domando dicha variación hasta hacerla independiente de la magia como tal, aunque sigue sin poderse determinar la razón de su diversidad. Actualmente los Legados pueden ser de los siguientes tipos: Génicos, Fónicos, Páticos, Hipnóticos, Mórficos, Quinéticos y Vácicos. A su vez, estos tipos pueden clasificarse en Físicos, Psíquicos y Naturales. ("Historia y Estudio de los Legados de la Ilustrísima Familia Nicté", actualizado por última vez por Lucille Kabah Naollín Nicté. Extracto del Capítulo I, "Generalidades")._

**Septiembre de mil ochocientos diez.**

Una figura morena, sudorosa y apresurada, apareció en el inicio del camino, amparada por las sombras de la noche, para luego tirar una apelmazada pluma y entrar al pueblo a todo correr. En los dedos, descubiertos por las sandalias, sentía el roce de miles de diminutas piedras, pero las ignoró por completo. Eso sí, se ajustó un poco la chaqueta de piel de jaguar y sacudió su_patí_ conforme avanzaba, pese a que la suciedad en él ya no había forma de quitarla que no fuera con una buena lavada en el río.

Finalmente, la figura llegó al centro del pueblo, donde una plaza pequeña y sencilla, a esas horas, se hallaba vacía. Solamente se distinguía la forma de una fuente de cantera en el centro debido a la iluminación, consistente en faroles que colgaban de postes metálicos y que nada le envidiaban a los de la ciudad más cercana.

La persona recién llegada, después de mirar a su alrededor, giró a la derecha, y se introdujo en un callejón, hasta dar con una de las casas más grandes, de fachada blanca, a cuya puerta de madera pulida llamó repetidas veces, de manera firme. No tardó en ver que se encendían luces en el interior y a continuación, le abrieron solo lo suficiente como para observarlo.

—¿Quién va? —quiso saber una voz masculina, ronca y severa.

—Padre, soy Kabil.

—¿Cómo sé que no…?

—Kabil, _taataá_.

El balbuceo de una voz infantil hizo que la puerta, después de un segundo, se abriera por completo, mostrando a un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello oscuro y ojos casi negros, que ataviado con algo similar a un largo blusón blanco, observaba al recién llegado con detenimiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kabil? ¿Acaso te enseñé a dejar sin avisar a las personas que te enseñan sus artes tan gentilmente?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, agachando la vista en actitud sumisa, antes de hablar con voz humilde pero seria.

—Padre, jamás habría dejado Calmécac sin autorización. Y esto es muy importante.

El hombre en la puerta, que había arrugado la frente todo ese tiempo, suavizó el gesto y por fin, dejó que Kabil entrara a la casa, después de lo cual cerró la puerta y ambos miraron la habitación.

Era una estancia de techo de palma y paredes de estuco, las cuales estaban pintadas de un color claro que pretendía acercarse al blanco. Lo que tenían en primer lugar eran largos bancos hechos de henequén trenzado sobre los cuales se habían colocado esteras primorosamente bordadas. Más al fondo, estaba la mesa del comedor, redonda y de madera bien pulida, alrededor de la cual se hallaban varias personas sentadas, destacando una mujer cuyo _hipil_ largo y blanco tenía en la parte baja un bordado colorido de flores y aves. Los demás eran prácticamente niños, y por ello era un poco extraño que estuvieran despiertos a esas horas, pero considerando que el mismo Kabil apenas había cumplido trece años, no resultaba tan extraño.

—Kabil, _aal_, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? —quiso saber la mujer.

—Evacuaron Calmécac, madre —explicó Kabil, yendo hacia la mesa redonda después de recibir un gesto de asentimiento de su padre. Se colocó a la derecha de la mujer, le dio un beso en la mejilla y buscó el primer asiento libre que halló, entre una niña de unos cinco años y un niño de casi ocho —Llegaron unos del Consejo de Magos en el segundo descanso, junto con algunos de esos _barbados_ que tanto nos han contado, y se encerraron con el primer _Tlamatini_ en sus aposentos por más de dos horas. Lo sé porque al verlos en el patio principal, recién acabamos de comer y cuando los vi marcharse, estaba abandonando la cámara de Herbolaria.

—Por favor, Kabil… —musitó el hombre moreno, nuevamente ceñudo.

El aludido no comprendió aquel gesto hasta que distinguió las caras confundidas de sus hermanos, que no habían comprendido lo que decía, por lo cual se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento, hablé en náhuatl por costumbre. El asunto es que antes de cenar, el primer Tlamatini convocó una reunión en el patio central y nos informó que deberíamos volver a nuestros hogares, para advertir que los _macehualtin_ han declarado la guerra a los _barbados_.

Se hizo el silencio. Los demás niños presentes se miraron unos a otros, como si así lograran saber a qué se refería Kabil con "guerra". La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca, espantada, en tanto el hombre apretó los labios, visiblemente contrariado.

Hacía poco menos de dos siglos que los _barbados_, aquellos hombres venidos de lejos y con extraño aspecto, llegaron a sus tierras y barrieron con todo lo que no consideraban adecuado, implantando sus propias reglas sin siquiera consultarles. Eso no era todo: con los primeros _barbados_ también habían arribado magos de más allá del mar, que hacían uso de artefactos, conjuros y sustancias nunca antes conocidas que, por desgracia, usaron para apoyar a la gente sin magia con la que venían. Los magos de aquel sitio apenas se hacían a la idea de estar unificados bajo el mando de los mexicas, debido a las numerosas alianzas y acuerdos que sus líderes hacían con el resto de las tribus mágicas, por lo que la llegada de esos extraños (los magos, por lo que sabían, se llamaban a sí mismos _hispanii_) era un golpe que apenas pudieron soportar. Los líderes mágicos más importantes apenas se salvaron de una masacre en Tenochtitlán ordenada por el carnicero de Pedro de Alvarado, y con ello consiguieron mantener en funcionamiento la institución en la cual, poco a poco, algunos de los más conocidos hechiceros de eras anteriores habían ido reuniendo a jóvenes con aptitudes para la magia, primero buscando entre los descendientes de magos ya conocidos y luego, con gran asombro, entre hijos de gente común. Calmécac, como se llamaba la institución para encubrirla ante la gente sin magia de la capital mexica, se hallaba físicamente bajo Teotihuacán, lo cual era una suerte: se trataba de un sitio tan temido por los mexicas_ macehualtin_ (la gente sin magia), que ni siquiera los escépticos _barbados_ se acercaban.

Lo anterior explicaba, en parte, que Kabil fuera un chiquillo de familia maya y hubiera olvidado su dialecto por un momento para emplear el náhuatl, que era la lengua oficial de Calmécac.

—¿Y qué más nos da que los _macehualtin_ se pongan a guerrear? —inquirió con brusquedad el jefe de familia.

—Padre, eso mismo preguntaron los compañeros mayores —respondió Kabil con toda la entereza que podía reunir —Y el primer Tlamatini contestó que, por lo general, no nos mezclamos en guerras _macehualtin_, pero que esta vez era diferente. Hay magos entre los que están haciendo la guerra. Magos _barbados_ que pretenden acabar con todos los que no son como ellos.

—¡Imposible! —espetó el adulto, dando un puñetazo a la mesa que causó el sobresalto de todos los niños —Los magos de estas tierras somos demasiado poderosos como para…

—¿Para qué, padre? ¿Para no ser vencidos jamás? —interrumpió Kabil con repentino aplomo, causando que la tensión en el aire aumentara —Tú no has visto de cerca la magia que han traído esos _barbados_, ni te has tomado la molestia de aprender cómo funciona. Peor aún, no sabes cómo neutralizarla. Me temo, padre, que si uno de esos magos viniera ahora a atacar nuestra querida villa, no podrías defenderte. Eso es lo que el primer Tlamatini ha pedido cuando nos mandó a todos a casa: mostrar a los adultos todo lo que nuestros amables mentores han consentido en enseñarnos y con ello, quizá tengamos una oportunidad de proteger a nuestras familias y nuestros pueblos. ¿Aceptas que yo te enseñe cosas, padre, o quieres otra Tenochtitlán aquí?

La última pregunta, hecha con cierta fiereza, mostraba a un Kabil que para nada parecía el chiquillo que, hasta hacía unos meses, estaba en casa ayudando con las labores del campo y que, antes de decidirse su ingreso a Calmécac, era educado por sus padre en el uso de la magia y el _Don_, aquello con lo que cada miembro de su familia nacía, sin excepción, desde tiempos remotos.

—Kabil, _íicham_, creo que debemos escuchar a nuestro primogénito —indicó la mujer con la mirada gacha y voz amable.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el adulto asintió.

—Enséñanos todo lo que has aprendido en Calmécac, hijo mío. Confiamos en ti.

Kabil no pudo sentirse más orgulloso y honrado.

–&–

_A través de los siglos, los integrantes de la Ilustrísima Familia Nicté se han visto ligados a varios acontecimientos no solo generados por los magos extranjeros, sino por aquellos _macehualtin_ que los trajeron. Empezando por casi todos los hijos del matrimonio Nicté del Mayab (que vivieron a principios de mil ochocientos) hasta nuestros días, ha prevalecido en los miembros de la familia una marcada tendencia a ofrecer su ayuda y sus talentos en favor del bien común. Es por ello que los Legados (para más información, véase "Historia y Estudio de los Legados de la Ilustrísima Familia Nicté") son uno de los "secretos a voces" más mencionados en la sociedad mágica mexicana de la era moderna, pese a que los únicos que conocen todo sobre los mismos son, precisamente, aquellos que los poseen. ("Vida y Obras de la Ilustrísima Familia Nicté", actualizado por última vez por Lucille Kabah Naollín Nicté. Extracto de la Introducción)._

**Agosto de mil ochocientos cincuenta y nueve.**

Las armas no–mágicas podían hacer un daño terrible si no se sabían contrarrestar.

Esa información la conocían bien los magos y brujas del territorio conocido, desde hacía unas décadas, como Estados Unidos Mexicanos. Lo que no acababan de comprender algunos era el por qué se tomaban la molestia de pelear junto a los _macehualtin_ cuando sus intereses, rara vez, coincidían con los de la comunidad mágica.

En la villa Kuh–Há rara vez tenían algún problema con la gente sin magia. El sitio estaba bajo conjuros de protección y ocultación demasiado poderosos como para ser burlados incluso por algunos de los más grandes hechiceros de la época. Kuh–Há se enorgullecía de no albergar a nadie que no pudiera ejecutar el hechizo más simple, aunque eso no significaba que sus habitantes se aislaran de la realidad que su nación debía enfrentar.

—¿Has oído semejante barbaridad?

Un punto de reunión muy popular en la villa era el _Cha'an_, que algunos forasteros llamaban "restaurante" pero que los lugareños señalaban simplemente como "fonda". Allí se comía bien a un precio más o menos económico, se bebía el mejor pulque curado de toda la región e incluso contaban con algunas bebidas extranjeras, como el _hidromiel_, que apenas se ponía de moda.

Aquella tarde, como siempre que era verano, la gente abundaba en el Cha'an. Varios padres de familia comentaban las maravillas que, día a día, aprendían sus hijos en Calmécac, aunque les fastidiaba que la escuela hubiera debido adaptarse a los tiempos que corrían y que, entre otras cosas, hiciera oficial el uso de esa lengua extraña, el español, para entenderse unos a otros; peor aún, ¡se aceptaban a los hijos de _barbados_! No sucedería de haber echado a los extranjeros en cuanto llegaron, se decía, pero eso ya era agua pasada y desde hacía unos cuantos siglos, además.

No, lo que ahora preocupaba a las pacíficas gentes de la villa Kuh–Há era que, por lo visto, los _macehualtin _se habían levantado en armas. De nuevo.

—Uno de mis hijos sabe del asunto, sí —un hombre en el Cha'an, alto y de hombros anchos que iba ataviado con una versión masculina de un hipil, blanco adornado con grecas moradas, sacudió la cabeza con suavidad, agitando con ello sus suaves cabellos castaños salpicados de hebras grises —En lo personal, si un _macehualli_ pidiera mi colaboración, primero averiguaré sus intenciones.

—¡Qué dice! —exclamó otro hombre, de tez quemada por el sol y despeinados cabellos oscuros —¿Cómo va a hacer algo así? Sabe que ahora nuestro país es parte de esa… Con–fe–de–ra–ción —la última palabra, pronunciada sílaba por sílaba, contenía un desdén mal disimulado.

El castaño asintió con gesto sereno, sin inmutarse.

—Nicolás, me sorprendes —dijo otro de los hombres allí reunidos, que con una de esas túnicas negras europeas que llevaba puesta, se parecía a esos que los _macehualtin_ llamaban "padrecitos" y que los arrastraban a algo llamado "fe cristiana" que, por cierto, era parte de uno de los escándalos del último enfrentamiento en el país —¿No sabes con quién estás hablando?

El tal Nicolás frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces permítame —el castaño sonrió levemente y tendió la mano derecha por encima de la mesa —Filomeno Nohek Nicté del Mayab, a sus órdenes.

Nicolás, en un principio, aceptó la diestra ofrecida estrechándola con la propia, pero en cuestión de segundos pareció que las ideas en su cerebro se conectaron, porque de golpe soltó al castaño, se irguió de un tirón y puso la misma cara que si hubiera oído que le echarían una maldición.

Los Nicté, desde mucho antes de la Colonia, eran respetados y temidos por igual. Se reconocía al padre de Filomeno, Kabil Nicté Yaax, como el principal fundador de la villa Kuh–Há, pero allí no radicaba toda su importancia. Las malas lenguas decían que, de alguna manera, la magia en los Nicté se había _transmutado_, dándoles facultades que no poseían los magos "decentes", lo que era poco creíble debido a las numerosas acciones que los Nicté realizaban movidos por sus buenos sentimientos y auxiliados, irónicamente, por esa magia "cambiada" que poseían, a la que la gente empezaba a llamar "Legados" aunque no pudiera asegurar su existencia.

—¿Entonces uno de tus hijos sabe algo de todo esto, _Filo_? —inquirió el hombre de la túnica negra con genuino interés —Los _macehualtin_ lo llaman… _Reforma_, si no me equivoco.

—Exactamente, Cristóbal. Ha oído bastante, aunque él mismo dice que es difícil saber quiénes en Calmécac dicen la verdad y quiénes solo están alardeando.

—Calmécac está decayendo —aseguró el otro hombre, quien seguía receloso de Filomeno Nicté —Sigo sin entender por qué aceptó a esos…

—Compatriotas —completó Filomeno sin inmutarse, aunque sus ojos oscuros mostraban un poco de su irritación —Solo con nacer en nuestra tierra, ya son compatriotas. En el caso de los alumnos, quizá sus padres vengan de más allá del mar, pero esos niños no tienen la culpa. Y en el caso de los nuevos profesores, ¿por qué negarles la oportunidad de enseñarnos nuevas maravillas, cuando fue algo de eso lo que nos permitió sobrevivir a la guerra de Independencia? Por otra parte, según lo que dice Fernando, muchos de sus nuevos colegas y de los padres de esos niños están en desacuerdo con una guerra civil, una apoyada por nuestro vecino del norte, para colmo. Si los _macehualtin_ de México siguen peleando unos contra otros, no duden ni por un segundo que alguna otra nación extranjera querrá invadirnos.

Tras el argumento de Filomeno, Nicolás quiso replicar, pero no halló las palabras.

—Lo que ese _macehualtin_… ¿es Juárez, no? —Filomeno obtuvo un asentimiento del hombre de túnica negra, Cristóbal, antes de continuar —Lo que él intenta, en lo básico, no es malo. Se ha convertido en un enorme problema que la gente de la… ¿Iglesia? —otro asentimiento de Cristóbal —Bueno, ellos. Se aprovecharon de su influencia para hacerse de terrenos, de dinero y de derechos que, según creo, no les corresponden. Como los magos no nos involucramos, poco nos afecta, pero los _macehualtin_ son otro cantar. El problema es que esa Iglesia suya no aceptó las nuevas leyes que Juárez acaba de promulgar y si se incita demasiado al vulgo, lamento decir que el conflicto nos va a alcanzar, sobre todo si se involucran _macehualtin_ que estén relacionados con nosotros.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Los magos tomaremos partido solo porque los _macehualtin_ no son capaces de dejarnos fuera de sus asuntos?

—No. Si tomamos partido, debe ser para que los asuntos de los _macehualtin_ no se conviertan en nuestros asuntos. ¿Saben qué ha dicho el honorable Secretario Ócelotl al respecto?

Esta vez, los dos acompañantes de Filomeno negaron con la cabeza.

—Pues eso mismo. Que ya en el pasado hemos peleado codo a codo con los _macehualtin_ y en esta ocasión no será excepción. Solo debemos recordar que hay que involucrarnos si de verdad nos están perjudicando las acciones de los _macehualtin_, porque de meternos donde no nos llaman solo por alguna conveniencia, seremos duramente castigados.

Mientras el hombre de túnica negra asentía en señal de acuerdo, Nicolás tragaba saliva.

Estando enfrente de uno de esos raros Nicté, ya se imaginaba cómo sabría el señor Secretario todo aquello que alguien intentara ocultar sobre su apoyo a tal o cual bando de los _macehualtin._

–&–

_Debido a la tradición, los Legados registrados son aquellos que se dan en la Línea Directa; esto es, en descendientes de la Ilustrísima Familia Nicté por línea paterna. Así mismo, existe la firme teoría de que, sin saberlo, haya actualmente magos y brujas relacionados de manera lejana con los Nicté que posean Legados distintos a los conocidos; por lo tanto, se ha propuesto en diversas ocasiones que se haga un rastreo a la que se ha dado por llamar Línea Indirecta; esto es, a los descendientes de la Ilustrísima Familia Nicté por línea materna. Sin embargo, hasta la fecha no se ha obtenido apoyo para dicho rastreo por parte de los patriarcas Nicté supervivientes, aunque recientemente se ha aceptado que miembros de la Línea Indirecta trabajen en la actualización de la información sobre la familia y los Legados. ("Historia y Estudio de los Legados de la Ilustrísima Familia Nicté", actualizado por última vez por Lucille Kabah Naollín Nicté. Extracto del capítulo VII, "Controversias")._

**Julio de mil novecientos diez.**

El país se sumía en el caos. Otra vez.

El problema, como siempre, es que arrastraron a los magos sin siquiera imaginarlo.

A diferencia de años anteriores, en los inicios del siglo veinte varios funcionarios importantes de la Secretaría de Magia de México tenían conexiones con _macehualtin_ influyentes, ya fuera por parentesco sanguíneo o mediante matrimonios. Así, se hallaban con la obligación moral de auxiliar a sus allegados sin magia, cosa que la Secretaría no iba a permitir, no si eso conllevaba volver a prácticas dejadas atrás desde hacía mucho tiempo. A los magos que se sentían "mexicanos" desde hacía años, no les hacía ninguna gracia que el país se viera severamente influenciado por modas y métodos de fuera, como si ellos mismos no tuvieran recursos para solucionar sus problemas. Peor aún, se negaban rotundamente a ser manejados bajo estándares _macehualtin_, los cuales casi nunca les servían. Entre eso y que el presidente _macehualli_ en turno había durado demasiado en el poder, el Secretario de Magia decretó que se concedería "derecho de intervención" a todo mago o bruja que probara estar amenazado de alguna manera por el nuevo conflicto político–militar.

Eso, indirectamente, era el motivo de la pelea entre los gemelos Itzae e Ixmucané Nicté.

Ixmucané estaba decidida a inmiscuirse en política, influenciada por una _macehualli_ un tanto radical. Pero Itzae sospechaba que todo su interés era por el prometido de su hermana, un tal Chí, que para colmo no era mago. Después, se dio el Plan de Dzelkoop, la rebelión de Valladolid, y el prometido de su gemela terminó fusilado a finales de junio. Itzae, hombre extremadamente severo, le advirtió a Ixmucané que no siguiera con sus "revolucionarias" ideas: su _Legado_ no era el más adecuado para ello (¿de qué servía en una guerra que ella sintiera lo mismo que las plantas?), además de que jamás la escucharían siendo mujer. Lo último acabó por enfurecer a Ixmucané, quien lo llamó de todo antes de soltarle que no podía prohibirle nada porque no era su padre, espetando luego que debía preocuparse por su propio hijo. Itzae, atónito, no supo qué decir, por lo que la dejó marchar, pero después, siguiendo una corazonada, se adentró en la casa, recorriendo el pasillo de las habitaciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de llamar a la puerta de su hijo.

—¡Déjame en paz, papá! ¡No le hagas caso a la tía Ixmu!

Sin hacer el menor caso, Itzae arrugó la frente, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

—¡No te atrevas, papá!

Unos cuantos golpes acompañados de rugidos roncos, similares a los de un gato demasiado grande, consiguieron tirar la puerta, haciendo que el ocupante de aquel dormitorio, un chico de unos trece años, de alborotado pelo castaño oscuro, pegara la espalda a la pared opuesta. Por el umbral entró un enorme felino de piel moteada que, mirando a su alrededor, no tardó en encogerse sobre sí mismo y mostrar en pocos segundos la figura de un hombre de tez bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos pardos, que sacudiéndose la túnica color azul marino, miró al niño con seriedad.

—¡No tenías que tirar la puerta! —soltó el niño con furia.

—¿Qué sabe Ixmu que yo no, Izamal?

El niño, de golpe, dejó de mostrar enfado. Quiso dar un paso atrás, pero la pared se lo impidió.

—Nada —musitó el niño, mirando cualquier cosa menos a su padre.

—Izamal Leonel Nicté Terruño, no me obligues a oler tu miedo con la forma de mi Legado.

Haciendo una mueca extraña, mezcla de fastidio y miedo, Izamal asintió.

—Ya sé cuál es mi Legado, papá —confesó con un débil murmullo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—¿De qué serviría? —dejó escapar el niño, angustiado —Sé cómo estabas cuando Ixchie resultó con el mismo Legado que el tío Ikan. ¡Estabas aterrado! ¿Qué ibas a sentir si sabías…?

De pronto, Izamal se calló, consciente de lo que reveló con esa frase a medias.

—Eres mi hijo —dijo Iztae con voz neutra, acercándose a paso lento hacia el niño —Y eres un Nicté. ¡Por supuesto que temí por tu hermana! Sabes que en esta familia es muy grave "caer en desgracia". Pero por más que me espante, _aal_, no pienso permitir que Ixchel o tú pasen solos por el trance de aprender a controlar sus Legados. Confía en mí. ¿Crees que es divertido ser _nahualli _a los ojos de los demás? Tuve que registrarme en la Secretaría como cualquiera, ¡y pensar que puedo transformarme en jaguar casi desde que nací! Pero eso no puedo explicárselo a la gente corriente, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera a los magos corrientes.

—Creo que intentas decirme algo que no capto, papá.

Itzae inhaló profundamente, antes de dejar escapar el aire con lentitud.

—No estás solo, Izamal. No importa lo aterrado que esté yo, o lo asustado que estés tú…

—¡Yo no estoy…!

—… Somos familia. Te quiero, hijo. Y estamos juntos en el mismo barco.

El niño miró a aquel hombre, al cual debía no solo la vida, sino un don mágico que no estaba seguro de querer, y supo que decía la verdad. Él le ayudaría. Jamás lo abandonaría.

Y por primera vez en meses, Izamal dejó que aquella emoción cálida y ajena que manaba de su padre lo inundara por completo, al tiempo que corría a sus brazos.

–&–

_**Caer en desgracia:**__ frase que, entre los miembros de la Ilustrísima Familia Nicté, significa que uno de ellos fue vencido por los efectos negativos de las facultades que le otorga su Legado. La "caída en desgracia" se manifiesta de varias formas, desde aislamiento social del individuo hasta la muerte del mismo. Según diversas observaciones, si un Nicté pasa de los veintiún años sin mostrar signos de "caer en desgracia", es probable que sobreviva hasta edad avanzada. ("Vida y Obras de la Ilustrísima Familia Nicté", actualizado por última vez por Lucille Kabah Naollín Nicté. Extracto del Capítulo I, "Generalidades")._

**Junio de dos mil seis.**

Ixtab lo sabía.

Ese era el día.

Aquella mañana, tenía pensado ir a trabajar a la Secretaría de Magia a la manera _macehualli_; es decir, tomando un transporte sin magia después de dejar a Itzel en la guardería. La niña era tan tranquila y dulce… Y por fortuna aún no mostraba nada de magia. Eso funcionaría hasta el año siguiente, ya que según su ejemplar de _Vida y Obras_, la edad límite en las cual los Nicté mostraban tanto su magia como su Legado por primera vez era a los cinco años.

Aunque claro, su niña no aparecería en la siguiente actualización del libro. Era una lástima que no se tomara en cuenta a los hijos de las mujeres Nicté. Aunque no era algo por lo que Ixtab se iba a molestar en demasía. Prefería pensar en que, tal vez, si lograba encontrar a otros como su hija, que eran de la Línea Indirecta, podría llevar a cabo un rastreo en toda regla y…

De repente, sintió una vibración en su pecho, justo entre sus clavículas. Miró en esa dirección y se topó con una concha de nacarado brillo rosado, que colgando de un cordel de henequén, temblaba de forma imperceptible. Le recordaba a uno de esos aparatos _macehualli_ que se usaban para comunicarse a distancia… ¿Celulares, los llamaban?

No le dio importancia, no era el momento. Ixtab se sacó el cordel, procurando no echar a perder el recogido que se había hecho, sujetando con fuerza la concha, que cada vez vibraba más. Casi podía escuchar algún grito de su jefe, pero antes de activar la comunicación, respiró lentamente, saboreando los pocos minutos de paz que le quedaban esa mañana.

—Buenos días —saludó, colocándose la parte cóncava sobre la boca.

—_Nicté, haga el favor de venir lo más pronto que pueda a la Secretaría. Necesitamos avanzar con el proyecto que le comentamos el día de ayer._

—Pensé que iríamos por los permisos hasta mediodía.

—_Esa no es excusa para su demora, Nicté. Dese prisa._

—Sí, señor.

Terminado el diálogo, Ixtab volvió a colgarse la concha. ¡A buena hora se le había ocurrido entrar al Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica! No tenía ni idea de que podían convocarla en el momento que les diera la gana, teniendo la mínima consideración por sus ocupaciones personales. Miró al sillón de su sala, donde su pequeña, jugando con sus muñecas, estaba entusiasmada por la fiesta de cumpleaños que le haría por la tarde, y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

Pero estaba decidida a llevar a cabo su última predicción si ello aseguraba un mejor futuro.

En ese momento, sintió otra vibración, pero esta vez en su muñeca derecha. Al mirarla, notó el brillo de algunas de las tiras de cuero trenzadas que formaban una pulsera de color marrón oscuro. Era algo tan sutil que pocos magos lo habrían sospechado siquiera y que solo alguien que tuviera una pulsera idéntica podría advertir.

La estaban llamando con desesperación. El hecho de que uno de los adornos de la pulsera, una flor de obsidiana, le ardiera contra la piel, le indicaba de quién se trataba.

Sin perder tiempo, se acercó a su niña, a su pequeña estrella de la tarde, a quien tarareó una cancioncilla que no tardó en dormirla. Al final, ciertos conocimientos de Inteligencia Mágica sí que tenían aplicación práctica.

En seguida, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica negra un sobre que dejó cuidadosamente en la mesita de centro de su sala, suspiró y sin más, respiró profundamente antes de desaparecerse.

Su marido se enojaría.

Siendo su heredera, su hija no tendría una vida sencilla.

No volvería a ver a su hermano mayor, a quien le esperaba una temporada harto complicada.

Pero si su muerte era "así" de necesaria, no lo dudaría.

Además, los Legados se usaban en beneficio de los demás, ¿verdad?

* * *

_Saludo a todo el que ha llegado hasta aquí, con una enorme sonrisa y una cara colorada._

_En primer lugar, agradezco su paciencia al leer este monumental One, repleto de referencias a la Historia de México, aunque fueran dadas únicamente para ubicarnos temporalmente. Si tienen curiosidad, usen esa cosita llamada Google, seguro les sorprenderá lo que pueden hallarse, aunque advierto que quizá haya "distorsionado" un poco las cosas, debido a que intenté dar el punto de vista de los magos respecto a los diversos momentos históricos mencionados aquí. La misma recomendación (el uso de Google) va para saber el significado de los nombres de pila de los Nicté, de los vocablos desconocidos y demás. No puse notas al final dando todos esos significados (cosa que normalmente hago) porque habrían sido demasiadas._

_En segundo lugar, me disculpo si es que algunas referencias o explicaciones no fueron completamente claras. En mi cabeza, la Ilustrísima Familia Nicté tiene una larguísima y complicada vida, aunque no todos sus miembros están bien definidos. Esto es porque algunos de ellos forman parte de la _Saga HHP_, mis fics largos de Harry Potter, y a veces pienso en ellos más de la cuenta, lo que no es raro, soy mexicana. Lo curioso es que ni vivo cerca de Yucatán, el estado donde he ubicado la villa mágica Kuh–Há. Solo soy admiradora de una de las culturas más influyentes del pasado de mi país y quise honrarla un poco._

_Y en tercer lugar, el título. Quizá este debió ser el primer punto, ahora que lo pienso. En fin… El título del One, dos palabras que surgieron por primera vez en la ya mencionada _Saga HHP_, son el lema de la Ilustrísima Familia Nicté y no me negarán que el primer vocablo suena parecidísimo a su apellido. Por lo que averigüé, para efectos del universo de mis fics, "Nicancil Bej" quiere decir "Floreciendo en el Camino", haciendo alusión a que cada Nicté se desarrolla más y más conforme avanza en la vida._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
